Dear Diary
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: Oooohh Did you see what I see? *Squeal * (Belated) Happy White Day !


TF FanFiction 1.10  
What's the Difference Between...

Happy White Day, my dear readers~! ~_~ *hugs for everyone!* I sincerely wish for your requited and mutual feelings with your desired ones. If not, cheers nonetheless... At least now that you've got it and over with, who knows maybe you might finally see the one who really loves and cares for you. ^_~

Anyhow, here's my entry treat this flustering celebration for all of you who continued to make me feel appreciated and loved. I am truly grateful for everyone who showered me with support since I began writing. Please continue to guide and share with me your wisdom, minna-san, that I may serve you with better projects! Enjoy! ~_~

Disclaimers: I own nada but my adoration for the perfect couple...

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

TF FanFiction 1.10  
What's the Difference Between...

Dear Diary,

I the two of them together again earlier tonight... *squeal~*

Who, you ask?

Seigaku's most popular and respected Ouji-sama's, of course! ^.~*

The esteemed Kaichou and Tennis Buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu O.O

... and ...

The enigmatic Tenshi and hailed Tensai, Fuji Syuusuke ^_^

No, accusations please. I'm not a stalker! -.-"

I just enjoy watching my dashing princes, as they pass by my home every school day (and afternoon / night)... Even on weekends, if only to catch a glimpse of their perfection! Not that they really notice me, I think... =w=

Sure, I suppose one can say I have a crush on them... = } As cliché and passé as it sounds (since every female - even a number of guys, though some of them verge on being envious or jealous - our social networks can reach are attracted to them), but, personally, I prefer the term respect and admiration. So to say, they're my role models (aside from my beloved parents, of course). ^^=

But in all simplicity for the laymen, I'm just another one of their fans... Just another admirer, who just happens to have the privilege of being able to watch Tezuka-sama and Fuji-sama in their "almost" unguarded moments, and maybe listen (accidental eavesdropping :P) to snippets of their interesting conversations from the convenience and comfort of my bedroom window. ^w^~*

Such was also in my luck to have witnessed their engagement earlier this evening...

My dreamy princes had passed by later than usual, probably due to tennis practice and student council responsibilities. Not that I mind, nor can I really complain, right?

But what got me perked up was their *ahem* eventful "conversation" when they took a momentary pause outside my home's gate... 0.0= *blush*

"So, you're telling me that Akuma..." Fuji-sempai's lovely voice cued my attention to the window. I knew he was talking about our always gloomy Science teacher, who never fails to give everyone a hell of a year. Because of his stressful antics, he's secretly labeled as 'Akuma' by majority of the student body. And I could only stifle my laughter as the Tensai himself slipped, but immediately corrected his wording. "Ah, gomen, I meant Akira-sensei. I knew he was really in a foul mood today, but I can't imagine him giving you an assignment, that could trouble you enough to ask me for help."

"Ah." was Tezuka-sama's only reply, holding back a sigh from leaving his lips. So typical of him, but that's also one of the things that makes his so majestic. ^.~*

Though I'm still amused as to how Kaichou would let Fuji-sama's slip-up go without even a slight frown, when should it have been any other, he would have shot them his steel glare or make them ran laps. Truth be told, I do notice that Tezuka-sama always does let the Tensai sweep him along with the latter's unpredictable whims and eccentricities. And I can't help but feel that they are very close... cared more about each other than any of their other friends... that there might be something brewing between them... ~_~*

Sumimasen! I'm already babbling here. :P

Anyways, let's go back to the recollection...

Fuji-sama inspected the paper beholding his Buchou's assignment, his smile remained indifferent yet more genuine. "Demo, Tezuka, though Science isn't your favorite subject, and I strongly doubt you have any worst subject," he turned to face the taller teen, "you could easily answer this question," he stated in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact'ly manner, before his smile turned in childish prodding, "if not, maybe consulting a dictionary would help."

Tezuka rubbed his temples unconsciously. "Ah. I also thought about that, but sensei specifically told us not to use any reference material, and only use our own words and experiences to answer the question given to us. And that it's no use asking as each student draws a completely different question," he ended, shaking his head slightly.

"He also 'specifically' told 'you', that you can't use 'your tennis' to answer this assignment," Fuji-sama pointed out the part Tezuka-sama have omitted from his reply, causing the latter's eyes to widen in askance of this knowledge. "Oishi told Eiji, and he told me, like he tells me everything," he lightly shrugged in reply.

"Ah." Kaichou responded rather flatly for my hearing, then again maybe his tone held another meaning - like, 'I think the Akuma is being irrationally unfair' or something along that line of thought.

"Saa... I don't thinks sensei's being discriminatory, maybe he just expect more from you than the rest of your classmates. You are, after all, Seishun Gakuen's consistent top student," Fuji-sama reassured his friend though his friend neither voiced a complain nor his inner thought. It is no mystery to anyone that the Tensai is the only one keenly capable of precisely reading his Buchou like an open book. "Should this have been Classical Literature, it would have been a breeze to help you. But this is Science, Tezuka, Inui's academic forte."

Kaichou remained silent for a moment, completely halting on his steps - which Fuji-sama mimickedly also stop -, contemplating whether to consult with the data player... But when he saw the minuscules but gradual widening of the Tensai's smile, he knew - I want to believe he did - that it would be better to stick with Fuji-sama than Inui-kun. And so he faced the shorter brunette sternly, as he tried reasoning without sounding like he was weak (not that he ever was or would he ever be) not pleading."Fuji..."

But even before the attempted persuation, the Tensai release a gleeful chuckle. "I'm kidding, Tezuka. You know I'll always be here to back you up and give all the support I can offer, ne?"

Tezuka-sama blinked, as - and I'm not quite sure if I really did see this - a pinch of smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Hn."

I didn't really believe that a day would come when Kaichou's brilliant intellect and smarts would be cornered and suppressed... Especially not by an odious question of an assignment given by Akuma! ( Sometimes I really do wish sensei could lighten-up, even a bit would be nice... get a life... No, correct that. He definitely needs to get a social life ASAP! I mean he's still so young - and good-looking, too - despite the frown and the lone-wolf atmosphere... *squeals at the 'bad boy' attraction* Ahehe... Yes, he definitely need to get a social life! :P

Okay, so back to the episode...

"What's the difference between stress, tension, panic freak-out?" was the question I heard Fuji-sama read as Kaichou's assignment. "Saa... How to answer such vague question?"

The both of them remain silent for a while...

Fuji-sama, who appeared to be in deep brainstorming mode...

And Tezuka-sama, who stoically kept his gaze steady at the Tensai's form...

Then, a mischievous smile began to grace Fuji-sama's pink lips, causing Tezuka-sama invisibly swallow a thousand possible consequences. |-}

Maybe consulting Inui-kun regarding this assignment would really have been the better option...

Nooo! Definitely not!

Fuji-sama would still be the better choice, despite his witty playfulness and eccentric unpredictability. ^o^=

"I guess you haven't really experience these emotions, ne? Being the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu, that you are," the Tensai started relating his musing.

Kaichou noted that keeping silent - neither assent nor dessent for reply - would be the best reply before he fully understood where the Tensai is driving at, but kept a wary guard at the figure nearing him. O-O

"Hmm~ how should I put this? I can't really put them into words..." Fuji-sama pondered audibly a finger gently tapping his chin in emphasis, as he phased towards his Buchou with slow and significant footsteps. "how about I show you instead, ne, Te~zu~ka~?" ~_~*

A slight almost undetectable shiver ran through Tezuka-sama, although to random eyes, he stood as regally still as any royalty beamed with confidence. And before he could think of something, any sort of response to his friend's proposal, the Tensai had began his... Uhm... illustrative explanation, if I must put a label to Fuji-sama's proceeding actions. =w=

The ever-smiling Tenshi purposely reached for his Buchou's left arm, causing the latter's eyes to widen at the unexpected contact and instinctively followed the porcelain hand temptingly velveting downwards his own hand... Then, Fuji-sama slowly laced their hands together... And gently squeezed Tezuka-sama's hand afrectionately back to reality...

Oh, how perfectly their hands fitted each other! ^_^~* And have I mentioned how cute Kaichou looked at that moment? Dilatedly wide hazel eyes, carnation fluffed visage, and all? So kawaii~ ~_~*

Yet beside the onset of the Tensai's ordeal, his Buchou remain still - and is that expectant, I see? ^o^ -, awaiting the follow-up explanation. But when Tezuka-sama finally mustered the to confidence to look at his companion's face, he's met with piercingly determined sterling blues. The smile on Fuji-sama's lips perked with amusement, noticing the deepening blush accentuating his buchou's pallor, before stating a single-liner answer. "This is stress~"

The expression (besides the blush) on Kaichou's face remained very stoic, though if one discerns deeper you can actually see the surprise and... was it really a shadow of disappointment I saw? -,-? Still not quite sure... He did open his mouth to say something a some point, though closed them immediately - not really sure how to respond, I guess -, and offered a sheepish(?) nod in it's place. *=.= boo!*

Fuji-sama cocked his head in askance if he should continue, gaining only silence from his Buchou - which he took to mean permission. He, then dragged the latter into the nearest dimly lit intersecting pathway (which is still at least 15 degrees from the line of my sharp vision)... Swiftly but gently back Tezuka-sama onto the wall, trapped between his slender arms. His sparking sapphires locked Kaichou's igniting caramels, effectively preventing the latter from averting his gaze anywhere else. After triumphantly noting that his friend had stiffened and had held his breath in anticipation, the Tensai explained the situation. "This is tension~"

Somehow the picture was kind of funny. :D I don't mean it to be an insult or anything offensive... But seeing the ethereally beautiful Fuji-sama, who is a few inches shorter than Kaichou, dominantly pinning the magnificently manly Tezuka-sama, who was being demure to their condition was just that... Adorable~ ~_~*

The Tensai continued further with his illustration, seeing that Tezuka-sama had no intention of stopping nor interrupting him. He seductively traced his soft fingers nimbly through his Buchou's broad chest... up his neck... and trailed them soothingly through his tousled sandy-brown locks... then, stealthily snaked his arms around Kaichou's neck... ~_~

Tezuka-sama embers almost succumbed to the comforting touch Fuji-sama was subjecting all his senses to, when the mischievous Tenshi abruptly pulled his visage down until their faces were only centimeter's apart... *o*

And I could swear Kaichou must be mentally scolding himself for that invisible second he had let his guard down... I could see him desperately trying to control the shaking of his hands (which stubbornly stayed at his sides), as his dilated ember orbs trembled over the dominating sharpness of brilliant azures... *.*

"This is panic~" stated Fuji-sama, as the mischievous grin gracing his lips creeped cheshire. |} And there was only seconds of intermission before he completely pressed himself onto Tezuka-sama, closing whatever remained of the space between their bodies... And slipped his leg between Kaichou's pillars... The Tensai's satisfaction was perfectly evident, as he duly felt Tezuka-sama's ravingly heating pulsation in his manhood, as their clothed crotch areas rubbed firmly against each other... *~_~ envious of them very much*

My perception and written description might be dysfunctional, but my sharply-honed hearing from kendo training couldn't miss the barely audible deepening of Kaichou's rhythmic breathing... nor could I have mistaken the muffled moan he desperately suppressed. } And I'm sure they're both feeling the the arousing pleasure~

Between Kaichou's deep breaths, his hand pressed firmly against the wall for the much needed support, the Tensai took the opportunity to pushed his lips towards the latter's ear and drive Tezuka-sama into sane sense. "This is freak-out~"

Tezuka-sama remained unmoving, as the Tensai sleeved himself off his flushed Buchou. Fuji-sama coyly examined his companion's condition with his eyes from a foot distance, before closing his them once more and letting out a gleeful chuckle at Kaichou's entranced stated... ^o^

Well, I could see what got Fuji-sama elated... I mean how often does one get to illicit and witness an unguarded emotion from the the justifiably stoic prince, especially an expression of surprise and... *blushes profusely* =_=*

When Kaichou regained his rationality, he gave the Tensai a glare that spelled of revenge - well, not exactly the word, but close enough... :D

Finding the right momentum when the chuckling Tensai least expected it, Tezuka-sama instantaneously reversed their earlier position, so that Fuji-sama is now flat onto the wall... His arm, then, found itself holding onto the small of his friend's back in support, whilst the other hand guided from the neck just below the hairline behind the ear, as his free thumb softly caressing the Tensai's cheek...

And...

And capture Fuji-sama's supple pink lips with his own passionately burning moist lips...

Oh my!

An arousingly euphoric French Kiss!

*squeal~ ^w^=*

How long the heated lip-lock lasted?

I don't know... I lost count in daze of the dreamy scene before my very privileged eyes... =w=*

After Kaichou finally parted their reddened moist lips, triumphantly eyeing Fuji-sama's state of shock - his azures fully revealed and sparklingly dilated - of what had just occured moment ago, Tezuka-sama awaken his companion with his signature, "yudan sezu ni ikō, Syuusuke!" Then, he gently released his hold of the Tensai, turned his heels and threaded towards the main pathway.

Kaichou did this while Fuji-sama was still in momentary daze *pouts =.= Mou!* I guess, he just did this so that the tesai couldn't see the minuscule smug smile tugging at the corners of his lips. |} Though, lucky me, I did see~ :3

But knowing Fuji-sama, he understood too well what Tezuka-sama's actions meant... And they spoke volumes more than any word could perceive, especially after hearing his Buchou call him by his given name. He quickly recovered and let the entire ideal sink into his system, and smiled brightly at the regal prince waiting for him in the well-lit pathway. He practically sprinted towards his boyfriend - now, I guess? ^_^~* - as he once again took his rightful place beside Tezuka-sama. Then, the perfect couple made their way home, holding each other's hand, and, despite the blush, smilingly pleased at their mutually reciprocated feelings and blossoming love for each other.

But wait, there's more! ^o^!

Just before the princes are out of my earshot, I heard an interesting last piece of conversation between the two...

"You know I can't write that as my answer to Akira-sensei's assignment, Syuusuke," stated Tezuka-sama.

"Saa... Don't worry about it, Mitsu. I'll give you more ideas later. I just need to inform my family that I'll be staying over your house tonight, ne?" was Fuji-sama's whimsical response, which promises more *ahem* than those innocent words literally implied.

"Ah." was the last I heard of the two tonight, but I swear I could see Kaichou's heartful smile within that monosyllabic response.

Oh, how I dearly wish to know what happens after their door closes! I'm sure they'd soon be engaging into hot, wild, and passion-filled pleasure not meant even for adults to see... But I do have the decency to know my place and respect their privacy regarding this matter. ^_~

And I must emphasize again, neither am I obsessive nor a stalker... -.-

I'm simply an admirer of their undiscriminating love... ~_~*

So, I'll be leaving their monumentally beautiful night ahead to your own imaginations, ne? ^_~

Until next time, much hugs and kisses~ ~_~*

Keeper,

Kreuz24

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=


End file.
